


Harry Potter and the Flirting Alien Hunter

by DorianWilde



Series: Two times team-Torchwood acted unprofessionally and one time Jack quoted a Disney movie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want my body, THE body. Do you want the aliens body? With you,” Harry rambled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Flirting Alien Hunter

Full title:  **Two times team- _Torchwood_ acted unprofessionally, and ~~one time they didn't~~ one time Jack quoted a Disney movie**

 

“ _Torchwood_ ,” Harry heard a man say outside, before the tent flap was pushed aside. Harry had never heard of _Torchwood_ before this afternoon when Kingsley had given him a quick briefing. He had tried to pay attention, they were talking about freaking _alien hunters_ after all, while at the same time trying to wrap his mind around the fact that there were _aliens._ Amazing. It was like being told about magic all over again.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” a handsome man in a long grey coat introduced himself.

 

“Auror Harry Potter,” Harry said, holding out his hand. Captain Harkness gaze made him feel exposed, having to forcefully stop himself from looking down to make sure he wasn't naked. Somehow he felt a bit like he'd cheated on Ginny after the handshake.

 

_Right. I've officially gone round the bend._

 

“Would you like to have a look?” Harry asked. Harkness raised his eyebrows, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “At the alien,” Harry clarified, a blush stealing up his cheeks.

 

“I'd love to have a look... at the alien.” The captain sent him a dazzling smile. Harry was fifty percent sure captain Harkness was looking at his

jean-clad arse as he walked over to the covered corpse of the 'lizard-man' that had been running amok in a small Welsh wizarding village.

 

He was one hundred percent sure captain Harkness was enjoying the view as he bent over to remove the cover.

 

“Can you identify it?” Harry asked, trying to remain professional. Harkness glanced at it.

  
“It's a _deowann_ from _Dandelion 2_ ,” he informed him, not even hesitation.

 

“ _Dande_ -?"

 

“Usually quite harmless,” Jack continued as Harry took out a shrunken pen and a notepad from an inside pocket in his jacket. With a quick wave of his wand he performed a wordless _engorgio,_ making the items expand to their original size.

 

Harry hesitated, penn in hand. “How would you spell _deowann_?”

 

“ _D-e-o-w-a-n-n._ Kan you enlarge _anything_ with that spell?” Jack asked curiously.

 

“Um, yeah, I guess,” Harry said distractedly, finishing up his notes, before returning his attention to the captain.

 

“Huh.” Harkness' lips twitched, eyes becoming distant a for few moments. “Must be fun being a wizard,” he said, smile dazzling Harry a bit.

 

 _Fun being a wizard? What?_ Harry went over Jack's words. _Oh. OH._

 

“I- um, that is,” he stuttered. “I guess that'll be all,” he quickly said, scanning his notes. “Do you want my body, THE body. Do you want the aliens body? With you,” Harry rambled, blushing crimson. Jack laughed.

 

“Yeah, I'll send someone for it. Our doc would like to use it for research.” He winked at Harry one last time before striding out again. Harry let out a long breath, pulling his fingers though his hair.

 

“Right,” he breathed, collecting himself before apparating back to the ministry.

 

From that day forth, Harry Potter could never again use an _engorgio_ charm without blushing furiously, though he'd never admit why.


End file.
